A wide variety of software applications such as office productivity applications, email clients, personal assistant programs, and the like include calendar and event scheduling features. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) in these software applications are commonly presented to users to provide standardized views of calendars and calendar events. As a result, the usage of user-interactive calendar interfaces is widespread.
Many calendar GUIs are presented on small screen areas, due to software, hardware, or usability constraints, and thus many calendar GUIs provide limited views and listings of windows of dates and times of a calendar. Although some calendar GUIs include functionality for searching calendar entries, such as by search keywords, these search features are often incomplete or technically limited. Accordingly, existing functionality for searching calendar entries often relies on a user's personal knowledge of a particular event date or time to locate a past or future event on a calendar.